


Drunk On Love

by LastHope



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College, College Frat Party, F/F, First Meetings, Implied underage drinking, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, public embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omigosh, this is just a lovely lucky encounter! Like, I’ve been looking all over for you Wendy!”</p>
<p>Wendy doesn't really want to be at the Draco Draco Alpha party, because weird things tend to happen at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a Tumblr Prompt from a while ago that I'm just now posting here. The specific prompt I was given was "meeting at a party whilst drunk au" for Chendy, so this was my [very first] attempt at writing Chendy.
> 
> Draco Draco Alpha is a made-up Greek Society, and all the dragon slayers (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Rogue, and Sting) are cousins. Ages have been changed so everyone's around the relatively same age - Wendy and Chelia are 18.

Wendy never really went to parties. She preferred staying in, studying, and making sure that her cousins didn’t kill each other. (Okay, so the last one was more of a requirement than a preference, but still.) If anything, Wendy went out of her way to avoid parties.

Which didn’t quite explain how she got to the Draco Draco Alpha party on the other side of town, or why she stayed.

“Hey, turn that frown upside down Wendy!” A drink was shoved gracelessly into her hand, and a cautious sniff told her that whatever it was, it was high in alcohol content. “Don’t tell me you’re not having fun!”

“Of course I’m having fun Natsu!” It was a bold-faced lie, but she didn’t want to hurt her cousin’s feelings. 

“Oi, don’t tell me you’re giving a minor _alcohol_ , hot-sauce freak,” Wendy looked up at the speaker before squeaking and quickly turning away. It was Gray; one of Natsu’s friends, and known around town for walking around in various states of undress.

Like right now.

(Thankfully, _thankfully_ , he was still wearing his underwear - Wendy had heard rumors before of Gray wandering around without even that before.)

“What did you call me, ice princess?” And there went Natsu, practically shoving his face into Gray’s personal space.

As Natsu and Gray started going at it, Wendy sighed and set the cup her cousin handed her on a nearby table. Wrapped up in his argument with Gray, Natsu didn’t notice as Wendy wandered off, trying to find a quieter place in the Greek house.

Wendy did not find a quieter place in the house, but she did pass three more of her cousins (Gajeel, Rogue, and Sting) and managed to find the backdoor to the house. The door was unlocked, and Wendy passed through it to the dark back patio. Stepping out, the patio light flickered on due to what Wendy assumed were motion sensors.

There was a pool just outside of the door, off the patio, and Wendy was surprised that no one from the party inside had managed to drunkenly find their way outside and taken a ‘swim’ in the pool. Of course, swim was used loosely as Wendy didn’t know many people who could swim well while drunk. They just kind of flopped around uselessly, or immediately started drowning. 

“Omigosh, this is just a lovely lucky encounter!” A girl squealed, and before Wendy could register anything else, someone had launched themselves onto her.

It was a girl around her age, Wendy was able to figure out, with pink hair almost like Natsu’s, except a bit darker. Her face was flushed too, which told the tale that she had been drinking. Unsurprising, seeing as the people running the party weren't exactly carding anyone.

“Like, I’ve been looking all over for you Wendy!” The girl continued, and for some reason Wendy found herself blushing, and she could not fathom why. There was a fluttering in her chest, and the only explanation that Wendy could come up with was because she was nervous, and embarrassed for the drunk girl.

“H-How do you know my name?” Wendy managed to ask, though the lump that had caught her throat made it a bit difficult, and her heart, going a mile a minute, made her feel like she might pass out.

“Oh, you don’t remember me?” The girl pouted and, though she was still horrendously slurring her words together, she was sounding more and more sober by the second. “This is so not a love-filled encounter like I was looking for!” She hiccuped, and Wendy grew increasingly confused.

“Genetics!” The girl hiccuped in a dismayed tone. “We were lovely lab partners for the whole semester, how can you not remember!

“Genetics?” Wendy’s confusion still was not going away. “My lab partner was Romeo…” She tried to be as nice as possible, because Wendy really didn’t want to upset this girl further, and because looking at her teary eyes made her heart clench in a very confusing way.

“Well, I _wanted_  to be your lab partner!” The girl cried, throwing herself into Wendy’s chest, which was not as awkward as it probably should have been. “It’s not fair! That Romeo doesn’t love you like-”

“Chelia, there you are!”

All of a sudden the drunk girl (Chelia, Wendy presumed) was pulled away from Wendy. She put up a fight, whining, and clinging tighter to Wendy’s top, but whoever pulled her away eventually won.

“Ah, such a love filled encounter!” Another new voice sighed, and Wendy looked up to see a girl with pink hair like Chelia, and a man with white hair.

“Sherry, she doesn’t remember me!” Chelia sobbed at the other girl, while the man sighed.

“I can’t believe you let your cousin get drunk.” He shook his head.

While two newcomers were focused on the crying Chelia, Wendy quickly vacated the scene before anyone could remember that she was there. She found her way to the front door and spent the rest of the party sitting on the stoop, until Sting threw the door open in a panic, all her cousins apparently in an uproar trying to find her.

Wendy spent the rest of the night, and the entirety of the day after, puzzling out the weird feelings that overcame her whenever she thought about Chelia, and remembered that weird meeting with her.

* * *

 


End file.
